Typical office desks and credenzas provide a work surface on which a person may spread out their work while working on a project. However, other work documents relating to other projects are typically stacked on the work surface, often getting in the way of the project presently being worked on. In some cases, the other work documents may be stored in a cabinet or file drawer remote from the work surface, whereby it may be inconvenient for the worker to access the other documents when it is time to work on them.